Stay With Me
by Fragmental Dani
Summary: YAOI LIME. 3x4. Don't like it? Don't read it. Quatre comes home from a long day's work on a cold winter's night. C&C welcomed. Please leave your email so I can reply to you as well.


_Tempered by greed, tall buildings breathe_

_Give a sigh of relief when it's night_

_Stirring from sleep, we night owls creep_

_Is there any sign of life under this stone?_

Quatre shivered at the wind and pulled his heavy coat closer around his body. The sun had set long before, leaving the colony's air dry and chilly. He had always hated the winter. It was just so cold, in every way he could think of. Plants died, silence filled the snowy fields, and the sun seemed to radiate beams of cold sunshine through those ever-present gray clouds. 

It had been a long day of discussions for him, just like the day before and the day before that. The business world was not always a grand one. As he made his way down the quiet city streets, he just wanted to be home. A nice big comfortable chair, a warm cup of tea, a fire blazing... Trowa... He sighed, looking up at the buildings. He yearned for his days on Earth when he would be able to look for miles without seeing one of those pesky skyscrapers. The breath from his sigh caused small puffs of clouds in front of his face. The chill in his body made him wish sorely that he had called for one of his servants to pick him up. 

Quatre made it home finally somewhere around eleven. He hated coming in so late because everyone was usually asleep. A few servants helped him set his coat at the door, asking if he wished a plate of food to be warmed for him. Shaking his head no, he asked that some tea be made. He'd be down later to get a cup. "I have something to attend to, first," he said, turning the golden band around his left ring finger. 

He crept quietly up the stairs down the dark hall leading to their bedroom. Taking off his shoes at the door, he slowly inched the door open. A lamp lit the room faintly and Quatre smiled immediately at the sight before him. Trowa was sleeping, propped up on the pillows behind him. He was under the deep green blankets Quatre had chosen because they matched Trowa's eyes. A book was draped across Trowa's chest though his hands had fallen from the book to his sides. His mouth was wide open and his breathing was heavy enough to be heard, yet not quite a snore. His unibang rested over one eye, slightly moving with the breathing. His pale blue silk pajamas seemed to glow in the dim light. 

"Poor thing. He must've been trying to wait up for me again," Quatre thought. His heart sank a bit at the very thought of business taking him away from love. He eased into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. Trowa was a heavy sleeper but one could never be too careful. Quatre pulled his dark blue pajamas out of his closet and went to the bathroom to change. The sight of Trowa sleeping had warmed his heart completely. The tea would not be needed. 

Quatre went back into their bedroom, carefully trying to lift the book from Trowa's chest. 

Trowa's eyes blinked open slowly. 

"Go back to sleep, love. I didn't mean to wake you," Quatre whispered, smiling. 

"I was waiting for you," came the groggy response. "I must've fell asleep."

_Star chime, hollow and true_

_Love, child_

_Weep for me, and I will cast your wheels in motion_

_Walk with me the inner reaches of emotion_

The words hurt Quatre. "Working late was taking it's toll on our relationship," he began to think. He couldn't hide the tears welling up in his eyes. Why couldn't he just stay in Trowa's arms forever? Why did he ever have to move from that warm, peaceful sanctuary? The world was so cruel. 

But Trowa smiled at him. "Ah, little angel. Don't start that," he whispered, pulling Quatre down into his arms. Quatre's head was soon buried against the silk of Trowa's pajamas and the silk of the skin on his neck. He was weeping and nothing Trowa could do could stop it. Trowa just chuckled a bit, used to Quatre's little moments of emotional overflow. It was times like these that he felt Quatre's love for him so clearly, surrounding them like an aura. He licked his lips and kissed the top of the blonde prince's head. "Come on now. Tell me what's wrong." After taming lions, it was a breeze to calm his dear little angel down. 

Quatre's tears stopped but he left his head resting on Trowa's now damp shoulder. Slight agitation at the fact that he had cried yet again kept him from saying anything. As if Trowa felt his agitation, he tightened his arms around him, nuzzling his cheek against the top of his head. It set a warm rush through Quatre's body, starting somewhere around his chest and flowing all the way down to his toes. "I'm sorry, Trowa, that I'm not here all the time." Yet a grin had formed on his face. Trowa had that effect on him. Bawling one minute, laughing the next... Love was a strange thing. 

_Sheltered by creed, one piled on one_

_Do you have a little room for one small one?_

"You're here now. And if I were ever in dire need, you'd be here, right?" Trowa moved and lay down, pulling Quatre down on top of him. "As long as there's room for me in your heart, little angel, I'm happy." 

_Light shine, wild and free_

_Sun, rise_

_Weep for me, and I will set your wheels in motion_

_Keep with me, like a roller on the ocean_

_Stand by me, and I will fill you with devotion_

_Walk with me the inner reaches of emotion_

The words comforted Quatre greatly. He could feel Trowa's love for him radiating, warming his soul like a flame. He wondered if Trowa could feel that strength. He wondered if Trowa depended on it like he did. Tears welled up once more but did not fall at the wonder of it all as he lifted his head just enough to trace Trowa's jawline with a trail of gentle, warm kisses. He was so close to him that he heard Trowa swallow hard as if his pent up desire were about to be released, as if he needed him. "My heart is entirely yours, love," he whispered into Trowa's ear. 

The warm rushes flowing through Quatre's body made him feel as if the winter were dying in the middle of December as Trowa rolled over on top of him, covering his face and mouth with hungry kisses. Trowa's hands were inside his pajama shirt, rubbing his chest with his skillful fingers. Quatre's hands quivered as they unbuttoned Trowa's shirt as well, trying to get rid of any obstacle standing in the way of their bodies making total contact. Soon enough, they lay naked in each other's arms, mouths and tongues dancing, fingers exploring, hips rotating looking for some sort of release. The heat flared and the passion between the two young men soared as Trowa connected their bodies into one and they both spiraled upward to their own private piece of heaven. The sensations heightened, each moaning the other's name in desperation as their bodies gave way to the moment, sending their bodies into heavy spasms of pure love. 

Quatre had squeezed his eyes shut, feeling nothing but the warmth Trowa was causing, killing the damned winter. Golden light flooded the images behind his eyelids as his release came, leaving him groping for Trowa's shoulders and whimpering his name like a little boy who was afraid of losing his way. 

_(Here we are, in the sunshine)_

_(Everything is fine)_

_(Here we are, in the sunshine)_

_(Everything is fine)_

Trowa rolled onto his back, pulling the dazed Quatre into his arms. He smiled, wondering what kind of place making love to him sent Quatre to. Trowa usually had his senses about him after lovemaking, although he felt completely relaxed and in love. Yet Quatre... He never seemed to be part of the world he knew during the afterglow. "Little angel, where are you?" Trowa asked quietly, wondering if he'd get an answer this time. 

"The sun is so warm here, Trowa. You've made the cold go away. Are you sure that you aren't angry with me working so late?" Quatre's voice was barely a whimper.

"Everything is fine, Quatre. It's perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way. I love the way life is now that I'm with you. You are the world to me," Trowa said, kissing his lover's head. 

_Weep for me, and the sands of time will fill the ocean_

_Keep with me, 'till rays of sunshine fill the ocean_

_Walk with me the inner reaches of emotion_

_Stand by me, and I will fill you with devotion_

_Weep for me, and the sands of time will fill the ocean_

_Keep with me, like a roller on the ocean_

_Stand by me, and I will fill you with devotion_

_Walk with me the inner reaches of emotion_

_The sands of time will fill the ocean_

_Keep with me, and rays of sunshine will fill the ocean_

_Walk with me, the inner reaches of emotion_

"Always?" Quatre mumbled. 

"Don't doubt my devotion and I won't doubt yours," Trowa replied. 

Quatre giggled, the sunshine fading from his skin. He tightened his arms around Trowa trying to get it back, but the moment was gone. He sat up, searching for his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Trowa asked, not wanting Quatre to leave him again.

It was Quatre's turn to grin at the desperation. "They're making some tea. I told them I'd be down to get it. Care to join me?" 

Trowa nodded, watching Quatre dress himself. 

"One day, I'm going to have to renounce the Winner name, take on the Barton name, and live happily ever after with you," Quatre said. 

"No need for that. Just stay with me and we'll live happily ever after. Even if your job takes you away from me for too long at a time, I'll still be waiting when you get back. Just don't leave me. It honestly doesn't bother me that you come in so late. But promise me that and you'll never have to cry again. Stay with me," Trowa said, taking Quatre's hand.

"Of course, love. Of course," came the reply as they headed downstairs for a cup of midnight tea. 

*****

Author's Notes: "Stay With Me" is by erasure, a very cool band from England who sing some really cool songs. Why I made this fic a songfic, I'm not sure. I just wanted to write a fic with Trowa and Quatre in this situation to see if I could do it and make sense with it. The song helped. So thanks erasure. This fic is dedicated to all the peeps at http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/animecrush (Kimi, Cel, I love you guys!) and http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/quatresfanclub for being so ultracool and to Sea (Owner of Subtle Hints, found at http://home.swipnet.se/~w-94236/ ) who made a 3x4/4x3 believer of me. Please let me know what you think of this nonsense. ~Dani


End file.
